The Future
by CrazyKayla
Summary: What if Bella never jumped the cliff? Edward never came back and now Bella is married! It’s been 4 years since Edward left Bella in the woods and he decides to come back. What will happen? Will Bella see Edward again? RR! I’m bad at this . JxB
1. Chapter 1

Summ: What if Bella never jumped the cliff? Edward never came back and now Bella is married?! It's been 5 years since Edward left Bella in the woods and he decides to come back. What will happen? Will Bella see Edward again? RR!!! (I'm bad at this).

Chapter 1

B.p.o.v.

"Bella are you awake?" Jake asked.

"No, Jake, I'm sleeping," I answered and tried to roll onto my stomach. Didn't work since I have this over-sized tummy! I never imagined having kids, but that was before _he_ left.

"Bella, you seem upset. Is something wrong?" I swear, Jake seriously thought I was going to die from being pregnant. He worried too much.

"Something is wrong. You impregnated me and now I can't lay on my stomach," I growled. He laughed.

"Well if that's all it was," he kissed my cheek.

Thankfully, the phone rang. Jake bounced out of bed to go get it but was cursing under his breath about the early morning. Typical Jake. I got out of bed and put on a prego dress as most call it. I call it an anorexic's hell. My hair decided to be impossible as always so I just brushed it and put it up in a rubber band. Whenever I did this Jake said I looked like a mother already, which doesn't help me.

"Jake, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. He was on the phone but mouthed 'food'.

Food meant anything so I decided to make about twenty-eight pancakes for Jake and two for myself. Time to get the pancake mix.

We had about fifty bags of pancake mix stored in the cupboards. I quickly found three bags and began my slave-driving breakfast. Jake didn't want me to hear his phone conversation so I was feeling left out. He quickly hung up and came to my side.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm almost done," I replied.

"Okay. Bella, after breakfast I have to go patrol," he stated. His usual morning routine: wake up, eat breakfast, become wolf. He's told me countless times that he's just trying to protect his family. He wasn't quite so worried after Victoria was torn into pieces and burned. I shuddered as I remembered part of her face that had flown my way.

I finished breakfast and Jake inhaled his pancakes. It amazed me to watch Jake eat. His stomach was like a wastebasket. I slowly ate my two pancakes.

"Bye, Bells," Jake said and kissed me, his lips rough against mine.

"Jake, you're going to get into trouble with Sam," I said sternly.

He left and I went to do the dishes. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Bella!" My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped as I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews!!! D (I didn't think anyone would like it). Chapter 2- 

B.p.o.v.

"A-Alice?!" I half asked, half yelled. She just jumped up and down then hugged me. I was surprised beyond belief. Her hair was still spiky and it felt odd against my face.

"Bella! You remember me!" she sang.

"Of course I remember you, Alice, how could I forget?" I mumbled, but she heard me. Super vampire hearing.

"We all thought that you would just forget. But of course, once you began hanging out with the _dog_, I lost sight of you. That really freaked me out, Bella," she said sternly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't aloud in La Push. The treaty, Alice," I reminded her. Praying that a certain werewolf wouldn't show up and tear apart my old friend.

"I called what's-his-name and asked. I said I really needed to see you. He was all angry but I forced him to let me come. Wasn't that hard," she stated simply.

"Oh, well come on in. I have some chores…" I let her in and then began cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom. I didn't strain myself to get to the floor, knowing I was due in a couple of weeks.

Alice just watched me clean. She didn't say anything and I was thankful and sad at the same time for that. I imagined that Jacob wouldn't be back until she was gone. I would have a little chat with him when he got back.

I could feel Alice getting agitated. "Bella, why are you cleaning your already spotless kitchen??" She asked.

"I don't know," I answered. Then I thought of the others except for _him._ "How're Esme and Carlisle doing?" I asked. I could sense her smile.

"They're doing great, so are Emmett and Rose. Jasper is wonderful and…" she stopped when she saw me cringe. She was about to say _his_ name. I knew it. "Bella? Is something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and stood up.

"Nothing, I'd just rather we didn't talk about…about Edward," I cringed as I said his name. A name I had not said in at least four years. Jacob never spoke it and I never thought it.

"I'm sorry Bella. But guess what? We moved back to Forks! Isn't that awesome? You and I can hang out all of the time now!" she squealed. I felt sick to my stomach. If _he_ was back I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"That's great, Alice." I said and smiled. I would always love Alice. She was just like my personal pixie.

"Yeah! But I better go. I can smell your dog. He wants to come in now. Bye Bella, I'll see you later!" Then she was gone. Jacob came in a minute later and I felt his arms around me.

"Jake," I began but he kissed me.

We just kissed for a few minutes and then there was a knock on the door. Jake immediately released me but was not tense.

"Damn, seems we can't ever get any privacy anymore," he laughed and answered the door. It was Sam with Emily and Rachel.

"Hello Jacob. Bella!" Emily greeted. She came up and hugged me. "My, you've gotten bigger," she said and eyed my stomach.

"Yes, well that's what happens. Hello Rachel," I smiled at the little girl who was now three. She smiled a toothy grin at me and hugged my leg.

"Auntie Bella!" she exclaimed. I didn't know why Emily insisted on her calling me auntie. Rachel finished hugging me and rubbed my belly.

I looked over to Jacob and Sam who were in an intense conversation. Probably about the Alice visit I received today. Jacob must have figured out that I was looking at him because he turned and smiled at me. Emily began a conversation about what kinds of things I would need for the baby. I listened intently. Rachel quickly got bored and went to go see Sam.

Sam and Jacob ended their conversation and the Uleys left. I turned to Jake who was looking right at me. He had an intense look in his eye as he came up to me. He said nothing but just patted our little creation that would soon see the world and kissed me. I felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter!!!! TY for the reviews!! **

**Chapter 3-**

B.p.o.v.

I was looking into a mirror to my past. I saw the one person who, to this day, I still cry over. Edward.

His name soared through me. I still loved Edward. I'd known that I would never stop loving him. But he didn't love me. Jacob did. I loved Jacob too, more than anything I currently owned. And I was going to be giving birth to his child in a matter of days.

I woke up.

"Jacob!" I yelled. The bed spot under me was soaked and it stunk. Jacob ran into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think!? Get me to the hospital!" I yelled.

Jacob quickly helped me out of bed and we rushed to the hospital. He was trying to comfort me as we drove there. But I think it was him who needed comforting.

We ran-well, Jacob ran with me in his arms- into the hospital. The staff knew exactly what to do and wasted no time with paperwork and just put me in a wheelchair then rushed me to a room. Jacob was following right behind me.

"Ouch! Bella, you're squeezing my hand too hard!" Jacob yelled.

"You're the lucky one!" I yelled back, trying to get this kid out of me. My forehead to my shirt was drenched in sweat.

"Ouch! Bells! That hurts! Damn!" Jacob yelled some more and I was getting annoyed with the doctor. If he said 'push' one more time I would hurt him.

"Ugh!" I finally relaxed. I was done. My head fell back and I released Jacob. He kissed my forehead then wiped off his lips.

"Jeez Bells, sweat much?" he laughed. I didn't.

"I want my baby," I groaned. Just then the doctor came in, with my adorable little baby.

"Mrs. Black, would you like to see your baby girl?" A girl. My little baby was a girl. She was so small.

I just held her in my arms. Jacob and I exchanged glances. Our little girl just slept. She hadn't even cried. I felt myself dozing.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Hmm?" I looked away from our adorable, snoozing creation.

"What should we name her?" He asked. I considered names for a moment then said:

**Is this considered a cliffy? Just wondering, and review plz! I know this is a short chap. But I **_**will**_** update soon. I need some names ppl! Gimme your ideas! LUVS!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!! I didn't get any names so I had to come up with one (a.k.a. the name probably sucks!!) lol. But, here's chap. 4!!

_**Previously:**_

"_**Hmm?" I looked away from our snoozing creation.**_

"_**What should we name her?" he asked. I considered the names for a moment then said:**_

**Chapter 4**

"Robyn."

"Robyn? That sounds perfect," he lowered his voice. "I mean, she is the daughter of a _werewolf_."

I laughed.

"It's not as out there as Quil or Embry, though," I replied. He laughed his wonderful laugh.

I could feel myself falling asleep but tried to fight it off. I didn't want to let go of my angel.

"Bells?" Jacob asked.

"What?"

"I think you need to sleep. You're just about out anyway. Come on, I'll take Robyn and give her back when you wake up," I nodded and surrendered my daughter to her father.

Within seconds, I was asleep. I dreamt of nothing but awoke to a growling sound accompanied by a babies cry. My eyes opened and I saw Alice and Jacob growling at each other. Alice brought her eyes to me and smiled, ignoring Jacob's furious growls.

I held out my arms for Robyn. Jacob quickly placed her in them.

"Bella, I think she's hungry," Alice said. For some reason, I blushed.

Jacob kissed me and left the room, probably because he couldn't stand the smell. Alice just watched me intently. I finally gave in.

"What do you need Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, well I was wondering…" She stopped. This wasn't Alice. Alice is usually a spunky and hyper girl. This Alice was trying to find out what to say.

"Wondering what?" I pressed.

"Well, I was wondering if Edward could come see you. He _really_ misses you Bella. Please just let him see you," she begged.

"Alice…you know I can't do that," I replied, stern.

"Why?" She asked, glaring at me.

"He left me Alice! He said he didn't love me and then left me! I spent months crying over him. He put me through so much pain, Alice! I don't want to see him ever again!!! He ruined my life!" I yelled. Little Robyn didn't even notice.

"Bella, if you really honestly believe that he didn't love you than you are some stupid girl. He left us for two years. And he's right outside this very door probably talking or fighting with that _dog_," she spat. I was on the verge of tears now.

"Alice. I don't want to talk to him," I pressed the button for the doctor so that she could take Robyn away from our fight.

A nurse rushed in. She asked what I needed and I told her that I needed rest and to take my baby to the nursery. She nodded and rushed out of my room, Robyn was fast asleep.

"Isabella, you don't have a choice. Everyone else is also here and they really want to talk to you. So, if you'll just listen," That's when the door opened. Jacob came in, fuming. Behind him were the rest of the Cullens. I froze when he, Edward, walked in.

Jacob sat by my side as Esme rushed to hug me.

"Bella! How I've missed you dear!" She said.

Everyone greeted me, even Rosalie. When it was Edward's turn, I waited. Finally he spoke in that velvet voice I'd been longing to hear for four years.

"Bella. It's wonderful to see you again," and that's when I gripped Jacob's hand for dear life.

**So? What'd you think?? Let me know!!! **

**-Candygirl111**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Edward had no visible emotion in his eyes. I could tell what he was thinking though. He was probably happy that I had moved on, just like he'd wanted me to. Jacob growled softly next to me. I smiled at Jacob and then addressed Edward.

"Hello, Edward."

Esme sensed the tension and quickly pulled my attention to her. "Bella, you look so well, considering. But I saw your daughter and she was adorable," she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

"Charlie will be coming soon," Alice said, all happiness leaving her voice.

Jacob tightened his grip on my hand. I looked over at him and he was glaring at Edward. I tried to soothe him but I couldn't find any words.

"Alice, we have to go. Bella needs to spend the rest of the day with Charlie and…Robyn," Edward said, suddenly.

They all said goodbye, Edward said nothing but just nodded our way. When we were finally alone I just hugged Jacob. I didn't want to release him, ever. I knew I had too, but I just felt so completely safe and whole in his arms. We were interrupted by a small cough. Charlie.

"Dad!" I smiled. He looked from Jacob to me. Examining out arms his expression became confused. I laughed at this and Jacob explained.

"Well, Bella fell asleep and I decided to have Robyn brought to the nursery for a while," I smiled at Jacob.

"I want to see her. Its only once in a lifetime that I get to see my first grandchild for the first time," Charlie complained.

I pressed the button. The nurse came rushing in. She obviously knew what I wanted because she had Robyn in her arms.

Charlie took his crying granddaughter from the woman. I swear I almost heard growling from him as he looked at the little girl. He choked.

"Wow, Bella. She looks, so _small._" I laughed when Charlie said this.

"Of course she does dad, she's only about two hours old," Jacob smiled at me and kissed me. I blushed when I noticed that Charlie had been watching.

"Dad, can Jake hold her? He hasn't had much time with her and he is her father," Charlie looked like he was going to argue but sighed and handed Robyn over to Jacob. Jake looked so full of pride as he looked down at our little baby.

I was a mother. Jacob was a father. It finally sunk in.

I no longer loved Edward.

I hated him.

Jacob loved me. I loved Jacob as much as a person can love another person. Edward no longer existed in my heart; he was only a high school crush.

I kissed Jake's cheek and just lay back to let sleep take me over.

I was happy. Now and forever.

**What did you guys think? I must admit, I don't think this was my greatest chapter, but my dad is kinda forcing me off. I'll update soon!! Promise!! D**


	6. Chapter 6

Y'all are gonna hate me…jk! D 

**Chapter 6!!!**

We pulled into the driveway and Jake helped me out of the car. Robyn was fast asleep in my arms. We walked inside the house to see Sam, Emily, Rachel, Billy, and the entire werewolf gang. They were all here to see little Robyn?

"Hey guys!" Jake smiled. Robyn's eyes fluttered open but she fell back asleep immediately.

"Jake, shhh. You'll wake her," I scolded. He smiled at me.

"Hey dad, you wanna hold your granddaughter?" Jake asked Billy. I smiled and held her out to him.

"She's so small. Adorable little girl too," Billy said.

"You guys made one good-lookin' kid!" Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared said together. Jake smacked them upside the head.

"Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella! Can I hold her?" Rachel asked, hopeful. I smiled down at the little girl.

"Okay, but you have to sit down on the couch, alright?" She nodded quickly. Billy handed Robyn to me. I swear he was nearly in tears.

I handed my baby to Rachel and told her how to hold Robyn. Emily sat next to Rachel and just rubbed Robyn's small little head. Of course though, Robyn began crying after a few minutes and I picked her up.

"Looks like she's hungry," said Emily. I saw Embry and Quil raise their eyebrows suggestively, but just ignored it and went off into the second bedroom. Emily and Rachel followed me.

"The boys are talking about werewolf things," Emily whispered into my ear so that Rachel couldn't hear. The little girl was still oblivious to the fact that her father could explode and come out being a giant dog.

I just fed little Robyn and before long she was asleep again. Her thumb was in her mouth. I kissed her forehead and went back into the living room. Jacob smiled at me as I walked.

"Well, we should _all_ leave. Let's let the new family have some peace and quiet. Bye Jacob. Bye Bella," Sam said. Everyone left and I put Robyn in her cradle in our bedroom.

As I turned the corner from the hallway Jake picked me up. I squealed and he brought me down.

"Do you know how happy I am right now? How much I love you?" he asked but didn't give me time to answer because his lips were on mine.

Jake's lips always felt so perfect on mine. His rough yet soft and kind lips mixing perfectly with mine. I was always completely content with kissing him.

Jake released me.

I sighed.

"Jake, you're going to be the death of me," I said and sighed again.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. He knew exactly what I meant and I could tell he was just trying to get it out of me.

"My heart goes 800 miles an hour when you kiss me. One day it will completely stop altogether and I'll die," I said.

"You better not Bella Black," he replied sternly. I was beginning to walk into the kitchen but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

Once again, he was kissing me. My resistance wall broke immediately.

That's when Robyn began to cry. Jake released me but the sound was gone. Jake rushed to the room and rushed back out.

"Bella! She's gone! Robyn's gone!" He yelled, frantic.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Jacob was angry now.

"Damn that leech to hell! No one takes my daughter and lives to tell the tale. I'll kill him Damn it!" he yelled.

That's when everything went black. The last thing I felt was my body hitting the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell, once again

Sorry pplz!! I haven't been online lately due to a very injuring toe surgery. YUCKNESS!!! But, anyway, here's chapter 7!! D

Chapter 7 

I was in hell?

No. Not possible. What was the last thing that happened? Oh, yeah! My daughter, small, adorable, sweet Robyn; Kidnapped. Who would take such a sweet little child! Why would anyone want to steal my little girl!

No one would. Maybe Edward would. Why, though? Edward didn't love me anymore. I didn't love him. Why on earth would he want to steal my daughter?

He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. Unless he really, truly hated me. But he couldn't hate me. Maybe he didn't hate me.

Jacob.

Edward hated Jacob. I've always known this, yeah. But, for Edward to hate Jake enough to the point of which he'd steal my daughter? This is doubt. Edward may have not loved me, but he would never be this cruel.

Would he?

Why is life so hard? Why must my life always bring me back to the same place? Why must I always go back to hell?

"Bella! Bella, please wake up! Damn it; come on, Bella! Wake up!" Jake seemed frantic. My eyes flickered open. I was lying on the couch.

"Jake! Where's Robyn? Jake, give me my baby!!" I yelled. My eyes were starting to fill up with tears. "Where is she?"

"That damn leech took her Bella. They're all out looking for her. I have to go too. Will you be all right?" he asked.

"Not until I have my baby!" I yelled. My tears were openly pouring down my face. My little angel, stolen!

Jake hugged me quickly and then was gone. I feel hopeless. My little baby, the child that I had carried for nine months and had only known for a day, but loved more than any human could love another human, was gone.

I sobbed, no bawled openly for a couple more minutes. I fell onto the floor several time. Finally on the tenth time of hitting the floor, I just stayed there. No point in getting up.

No point in life without Robyn. My child. Jake's child.

Jake, please be careful. I want you and Robyn home safely.

Please come home safely.

I put my head between my legs and began to hyperventilate, tears soaring down my face.

Hello, helplessness, take me into your arms once again. Just like you did four years ago.


	8. Chapter 8: When I wake up

OKAY

**OKAY!! Here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own anything by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

How long had I been here? Lying on the ground?

Honestly, that's a question I myself couldn't even answer. I tried not to think about anything as I got up. That was one of the hardest things in my life, especially after everything that has happened.

No. Don't think about this Bella! They'll all be back soon and…NO! Damn it Bella! Stop it!

I walked to my bedroom but I didn't make it. As the ground started to come closer, I prepared myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead a pair of strong, ice-cold arms encircled me and I was outside, wind rushing past my face.

Edward.

"No—" I yelled but the wind had taken away my voice. I struggled to get away but he noticed nothing and kept running.

So I sat. And pouted. He was the cause for all of my pain. My first heartbreak, the inhuman person that had been me for months afterward. Victoria, James, Laurent. And most importantly, the kidnap of my little angel, Robyn.

That pushed me over the edge. Thinking about my little girl did not help me at all. Tears began pouring down my face. I wouldn't stop—I couldn't stop. I didn't even want to.

Edward stopped running, let me onto the ground then just stared at me. I looked around and noticed where we were. A place unchanged, though it had been so many years. The place where all of this began.

Our meadow.

Why on earth would he bring me to this place? Wasn't he just going to kill me and get all of this over with? End the person from the beginning?

"Bella. We need to talk."

"About what Edward? The fact that you stole my daughter!" I yelled as loud as my voice would allow from the tears that i had cried. This was all his fault! I never should have spoken to him! Just hated him forever!

"Bella! How could you think that?! I _would never_ think of kidnapping Robyn!" He tried to stay calm but his words made into velvet were harsh.

"Oh really? Then who would?!" i screamed.

His reply was simple, calm. But behind his eyes was pure loathfulness as he spoke the name. "Tanya."


	9. Chapter 9: Tears fall

"Tanya

"Tanya? Who the hell is Tanya?" I asked. Who was this Tanya parson and why had she taken my child?

"Tanya is from the 'family' in Denali. She showed an interest for me when we visited—" he couldn't continue. I cut him off.

"Why would I care that she liked you? You should have gone after her instead of wasting your time with me, Cullen," I gasped. I'd never called him Cullen before. It'd always been Edward. I can't believe I called him that!

Edward crossed the meadow over to me and grasped my arm firmly. I cringed at his touch, wanting him to release me. He was beyond mad.

Fury. That was a good word for the emotion that was so obviously displayed on his face. He was angry—and probably surprised—that I had called him Cullen. Heck, I was surprised.

"I cannot believe that name just came out of your mouth, Isabella. You've _never_ in the years that I've known you, called me that. What has happened to you? Why are you like this?" His anger was gone. Pain and sorrow had immediately replaced the fury.

My arms began to ache. He was holding on to hard. Tears erupted from my eyes and at that moment I wished with all my heart that Jacob would save me.

As if called, Jake, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, and Seth burst through the trees. I thanked the heavens but didn't want Edward killed.

Edward released me and stepped back, keeping his eyes on the wolf form of my husband. Sam stepped forward, and I could see that Jake was fighting every one of his brothers and even his sister to stay where he was.

He could stay there all he wanted. I refuse to stay away from him anymore. I rushed up to him and hugged his thick furred neck, sobbing.

A growl erupted fiercely, ripping at every edge of, Jacob. His eyes were locked onto Edward's and they both had a fighting stance. I took immediate action.

"Jake, no. Don't, please," I grasped onto him tighter. He can't leave. I wont let him.

Sam must have told Jake to take me home because I was on his back and we were rushing back to the house. I clutched onto his neck, fighting tears the entire way.

We reached the house, I let go of Jake and walked inside to let him faze. I didn't make it very far because when Jacob walked in to the room I was on the floor crying.

"Bella!" he yelled and pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything but just let me cry. And I did cry. After about ten minutes he finally spoke.

"It's okay, Bells. It'll be fine; don't worry. We'll find whoever did this."

"Jake, I already know!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Tell me Bells! Bella tell me who and I wring their neck," he spoke fiercely. I couldn't speak well so I whispered the name.

"Tanya," I replied.

"Bells, who the hell is Tanya?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I broke into a fit of sobs again.

Jake stayed with me the entire time while I just sat there crying.

Sam came crashing through the door. With everyone else. Jake looked at them and brought me to standing position.

"Well?" he asked.

"The leeches are after them. They told us not to worry and just keep an eye on you and Isabella. The fortune-teller said that they'd be back in about two hours with that Tanya person dead and your daughter safe," Sam informed us.

The news didn't even relax me.

I still had two hours. Which is forever.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Sitting down for two hours waiting for your daughter to come home is physically impossible.

I couldn't do it. I also had the feeling that Sam was getting ticked. I didn't care. I couldn't stay still and if he were in my position he would be doing the same thing.

I went to clean the kitchen for a third time when very strong, warm arms curled themselves around me. I turned to face Jake. His eyes were hopeful; he wanted to see Robyn too.

But a new mother's need is far greater than a new father's. I tried to shake off his arms but he wouldn't let me wriggle away.

"Bells, its gonna be okay. That leech is bringin' her back to us. Just calm down, I know its hard, I mean if I could I would be out there fighting for my baby girl right now. But I need to stay here with you," he spoke calmly.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Charlie doesn't know. Charlie will never know," I added sternly.

"Of course not, we don't need help from Chief Swan, we can handle it," he once again used the pack plural.

I tried to remember back when Jake and I had first met. How I'd tried to flirt and it'd actually worked. I look back on that now and feel bad. I'd used Jake, the love of my life. It somehow didn't seem fair.

The door burst open and crying broke through the house. I rushed into the other room and grabbed anxiously for my baby girl.

Her crying ceased immediately when she saw me. However, mine started. I just cried tears of happiness and held my baby in my hands. Jake kissed her head and he also and tears.

"Well, bl—Edward, I apologize for thinking that you kidnapped my daughter. But don't think that just because you saved her means that I'm going to forgive you for being what you are. Hell would have to freeze over for that day to come." I looked up from my Robyn.

"Th-thank you Edward. Thank you so much; there aren't enough thanks in the world that I could give you for bringing her back home safely," I said. Jake looked at me.

"Your very welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your lives. Good day," then he was gone. Sam had caught Jake's eye.

"Well, I should go. You two take care now," then Sam had left. Jake finally turned to me.

"Finally, our privacy. And our baby." He smiled, so did I.

"I'm just overjoyed that she's back." I answered.

Jake replied by kissing me.

"Hey now mister, you're going to have to keep that on the down low. You don't want to be exposing our daughter to this stuff while she's really young!" I joked. Jake laughed.

"I don't think so Bells. There's no way that that's going to happen." And he leaned down to kiss me again. After about five seconds, Robyn started crying.

"I guess she's hungry, huh?" he asked.

"Probably, and she might need a diaper change."

"Okay, I'll watch some good old TV." he started to walk off.

"I don't think so Jake, you're helping me whether you like it or not." I grabbed onto his shirt and led him into the other room.

"Changer her. Now. Then you can go watch TV." he obeyed. Then rushed out of the room.

That night…

"Bella?" Jake asked just after I'd put Robyn to bed.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder what'll happen with our next kid," he laughed. I laughed too.

Then fell asleep.

**Don't worry ppl! I wouldn't end the story like this, but next chapter is the last. Sorry! I just can't think of anything else! But I will come up with another story! Goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11: Life

Chapter 11 Chapter 11

___**Last chapter, just letting you know! I'm sorry, but y'all can check out my profile in a couple days and I might have a new story up! That is if my bffl helps me!!**_

I woke up to screaming. From three people. Jake and myself not included.

It has been two years since the incident with Robynn. My little angel girl is now two years old now and her younger siblings were just born a couple months ago. That's right, they're twins. A boy and a girl. Cece (See-see) and Timothy.

"Moommmmmmmmmmy!!" Robynn yelled. Her twin siblings were beginning to annoy her. Jake just kept lying in bed and put the pillow over his ears.

"Damn it! I love those kids to death but if they cry one more damn time!" he yelled. I shushed him.

"You dealt with Robynn, Jake. Now come help me take care of our kids." I scolded him.

"Fine." He grunted. Working as a wolf was beginning to get harder for Jake. He didn't want to leave me unprotected, especially now that the Cullens left. Again.

I don't blame them, really. They just wanted to help Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose and even Edward called when the twins were born. Alice dragged Jasper down with her.

"Bella, Cece's hungry," Jake said sleepily.

"And I think poor Timmy was just woken up by Cece. You can go to bed Jake, right after you make Robynn get back in bed," I said, knowing that Robynn was most likely behind me.

"Alright. Night, Bells," he said. Before he left, Jake gave me a quick kiss. Robynn saw that.

"Ewwww! Mommy! Daddy! That gross!" she said. Jake just smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo! You have to get back in bed. You don't want to be all tired in the morning do you?" She giggled as he tickled her and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" She laughed, but the laugh was covered by a giggle.

I sighed and began to feed Cece. Life really is full of surprises. Five years ago, I expected to be seventeen forever. To drink animal blood. But now, I know that I am much happier with who I am and where I am. Being Bella. Who I am is a normal person, who just happens to be in love with a werewolf.

This is my life. This is my future.

And I love living it.

_**The End**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story! And I could use some ideas for a new story if you're willing to give! Love you all!**_


End file.
